InTheBedroom
by Red 0000001x
Summary: Delia And Red have fun in bedroom


**In the Bedroom**

**By: Red 0000001X**_I don't own Pokémon at all_

**A**

**/N: decided to try some experimental things. **

**This is a Red/Delia pairing.**

** Hope you like it.**

**_Warning this is an M rated story_**

"Oh Red, that's it. Fuck me, fuck my needy pussy" Delia moaned.

Behind her was Red thrusting in and out of Delia. His hands gripping her hips.

"So tight, you haven't been fuck in a long while" Red groaned.

"No I haven't, been so long. Fuck, right there, right there baby" Delia gasped.

Red grinned as he quicken his pace. He felt Delia's cunt convulse around his cock as her juices dripped out of her pussy running down her legs onto the floor where there was a small puddle already.

Red had recently come from his journey and Delia goes see him if want anything thats turn into having sex

"Oh Fuck, Red!" Delia screamed.

Red pulled out before he could release his seed. He didn't want to shot off too early.

Delia was panting. Her hands, which were on the Bed were gripping

"Fucking hell, I haven't come like that in a long time" she said trying to regain her breath.

Once that was gone she attacked Red s cock. She licked and sucked with her tongue swirling and twirling around the Pokemon Master entire length.

"O, no, o, no" Res groaned as he gripped Delia 's head.

Soon he couldn't hold back and he fired string after string of come down Delia's needy throat. She swallowed it all then pulled back and licked her lips.

"So good, I haven't had come that good in a long time" she said.

Red was panting.

"That was amazing" he said slightly dazed.

"We're not done yet Red" Delia said.

Red could only stare as Delia peeled her dress off then off went her bra letting her D cup breasts free.

Red s mouth watered. He just had to have them in his mouth. They looked so ripe.

Delia used Red stunned state and pushed him on the bed. She worked his cock back to full mast then sank down on it. She then began to bounce and rotate her hips. She hadn't had a good fucking in a long time and she was going to get her money's worth.

Red snapped back to consciousness when his back hit the soft fur bed. He then felt Delia's cunt envelop him. When she began to ride him he knew he had his opportunity. He lurched up and began feasting on Delia's jiggling fleshy globes.

Delia moaned as Red s mouth paid attention to her breasts. Lord, his mouth knew what areas to pay attention to. She grasped his head to keep it from moving away. She wasn't going to let this sensation pass.

"Oh Red, bit my titties. Bite them. They're yours baby. Oh yes, that's it" Delia moaned.

Red went to town on Delia's chest. He loved how she tasted. He avoid her nipples not wanting to cause too much stimulation. But he did pay attention to the rest of her breasts. He gently bit the supple flesh leaving marks as he go, then he'd go back and lick and suck the bruised skin. This drove Delia crazy as she drove more and more of her chest into Red s face.

Soon she came spilling her juices all over Red s groin. Her cunt muscles clenched around Red s cock and he had to grit his teeth to stave from coming. It worked and he was stopped his peak.

Delia was panting and wiped her sweaty hair from her brow.

"You're amazing" she said.

"You too Delia. You've got a fucking sex drive of a teen" Red said.

"I know. I love sex and I haven't gotten a lot of it for a long time" Delia said.

"Well time to make that up" Res said.

He then turned them over so Delia was on the Bed and began pounding in and out of Delia s Ass hard and fast. Delia let out wailing moans as she enjoyed the thrashing she was getting.

"Oh yes Red, that's it fuck my Ass like the Bitch I am. I am a whore a fucking whore who lives for only cock!" Delia screamed.

Red kind of couldn't believe how dirty a mouth Delia had. She was always so nice and sweet person and mother. You'd never think she had such a foul mouth til you stick your cock into her than she a whole different person.

She thrusted her hips as fast and as hard as Red gave. She had amazing stamina and loved feeling Red cock touch everywhere inside her Ass.

Red felt his time coming and he gave out a Roar as he unloaded his whole shipment into Delia's Ass

Both were panting hard after this session and neither wanted to move since they were tired. But they had to.

"I have go for ,making meal for Ash and his friends " Delia said getting up.

Red nodded and got up too. They dressed Kiss on lips Delia went home for start making meal for Ash and Co

Thanks for Reading

The End


End file.
